5 Mei
by renamor
Summary: Arata dan Aoi bertengkar. You dan Yoru harus membantu mereka supaya cepat baikan. Tapi, apa ini? 5 Mei? Bukankah itu tanggal Arata dan Aoi ada drama musikal? Mana lagi mereka itu pemeran utamanya. Bagaimana ini? Masa' latihannya harus perang dingin juga? /Otanome our dearest husbu, Aoi tidak menarik untuk dibaca untuk yang bukan AraAo shipper haha/ /for birthdayfic on ig


Bagi Arata, malam ini adalah malam paling mengesankan karena malam setelah Live Tour pertama Gravi-Procella Arata bisa menyaksikan dimana _partner_ sehidup-sematinya, meskipun ini tidak kali pertamanya, menunjukkan tanduknya.

Aoi marah. Marah selevel dengan Yoru.

"Hanya karena aku ingin ke _konbini_ membeli susu stroberi malam-malam, kenapa Aoi membentakku seperti itu?"

Itulah nyinyiran yang selalu berputar di telinga Aoi hampir tiga hari ini.

Meski begitu, pemuda yang diberi gelar _sawaya-ouji_ ini, tetap tabah. Ia sadar bahwa semua itu salahnya. Aoi paham benar kenyataan bahwa Arata ini pecandu susu stroberi. Ia selalu pergi bersama ke _konbini_ kala pemuda _raven_ itu meminta menemaninya membeli minuman manis tersebut.

Pengecualian untuk tiga hari lalu.

Aoi baru paham mengapa Arata semarah ini setelah curhat pada _partnerteam_ dari grup saudaranya, You dan Yoru. Setelah menyelubungi dan menafsirkan kronologi malam tersebut, didapatkan alasan Aoi kelepasan membentak Arata karena merujuk padanya ke konbini bersama setelah Live Tour adalah karena Aoi terlalu lelah menyiapkan ini-itu demi ulang tahun sang sahabat di atas panggung.

Ingin rasanya Aoi meminta maaf, walaupun ia diminta pancung sekalipun.

Dan pemuda Satsuki tersebut tidak mengira akibatnya ternyata memberi dampak pada hari pementasan drama musikal pertamanya, Yumemigusa. Arata yang seharusnya beradu akting dengannya terpaksa diganti dengan aktor yang sudah disiapkan sutradaranya.

Mendengar itu Aoi lantas melarikan diri kembali menuju dorm. Namun, usahanya sia-sia karena dirinya dihadang oleh partnerteam-nya yang kebetulan mendampinginya.

"Tenanglah, Aoi! Apa kau tak ingat apa kata dokter?! Arata harus istirahat,"

"Kenapa kesannya kau malah menghalangiku menemui Arata, Yoru?! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu seolah semua ini salahku?!"

"Dengar, Aoi-chan! Bukannya kami menghalangimu atau menyalahkanmu tapi, si pemalas itu perlu istirahat setelah memaksakan diri latihan demi drama dan konser promosi kita!"

Lelehan air dari pelupuk mata sang _caelum_ akhirnya terjun setelah lama dibendung hampir seminggu ini.

Yoru berinisiatif memeluk dan menenangkannya. Beberapa kali ia dan You membisikan sedikit nasihat agar sahabatnya ini lebih sabar dan tenang.

"Nagatsuki-san, sudah waktunya untuk standby," Seorang pemuda bersurai perak berkuncir datang ke ruangan mereka, "Oh, lagi-lagi aku lupa mengetuk pintu."

Tiga pemuda tersebut lantas melabuhkan atensinya pada aktor yang hendak tampil sepanjang cerita dengan Aoi, Naga Rei.

Pemuda tersebut adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun. Memang benar wajah dan segala hal yang melekat padanya sebelas-duabelas dengan Arata. Tapi, eksistensi yang dirasa seperti langit dan bumi.

Dengan tak semangat, Aoi mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan bersama sang aktor, meninggalkan dua sejoli yang diam-diam mengulum senyum geli setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya.

Disamping masalah Aoi yang sedang tampil meluapkan segala emosi pada Naga Rei di atas butai, ada teman-temannya yang berusaha menyiapkan sebuah balasan kejutan untuk sang pangeran dari pemuda Udzuki di dorm.

"Lima menit lagi Six Gravity dan Procellarum segara standby," Seru seorang staff pada Hajime, _Leader_ Gravi. Dirinya mengangguk paham. Kemudian memberitahukan pada rekan-rekannya di ruangan.

Lima menit berlalu. Setelah siap, semuanya lantas menuju belakang panggung untuk penutupan. Kecuali Aoi yang sedari tadi diam di pojokan.

" _Nee_ , Aoi, kalau kau masih lelah–"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yoru," Sang lawan menjawab seraya menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyuman, "Maaf aku membuat kalian khawatir. Mungkin setelah tampil ini aku akan meminta maaf pada Arata sekali lagi."

Di relung hatinya yang paling dalam, menerima kenyataan Six Gravity hanya tampil berlima tanpa pemuda _cerasus_ , rasanya Aoi ingin sekali kembali ke dorm dan menyeret paksa untuk menari dan menyanyi bersama dengannya.

Tapi, apa kata dunia? Apa jawaban waktu?

Mereka bersebelas naik ke panggung, menyanyi dan menari lagu kebanggaan mereka dengan khidmat dan penuh semangat demi fans yang rela meluangkan waktu untuk para pewakil kedua belas bulan ini.

Musik pun berakhir. Riuh fans masih terdengar tapi, bukan karena penampilan mereka yang spektakuler, melainkan berbagai macam pertanyaan namun, tetap satu tema sepanjang penampilan.

"Dimana Udzuki Arata?"

Aoi mulai sensi dengan pertanyaan itu. Ingin rasanya ia membungkam mulut para gadis di depannya. Ingin pula menjelaskan semua apa yang sudah menjadi rahasia dua grup bersaudara tersebut. Tapi, Aoi masih ingin menahannya sedikit lagi meski mikrofon di tangannya sudah siap terbang.

Hajime dan kawan-kawan sudah berusaha menjelaskan pertanyaan tersebut meski seratus persen semuanya bohong tapi, mana ada fans yang masih mau dibohongi kalau mereka membawa sebuah skandal dimana titelnya tertulis ' _Satsuki Aoi hendak mengusir Udzuki Arata_ ' dua hari kemarin.

Marah. Aoi ingin marah lagi.

Tapi, semua itu meluap seketika kala pelukan dadakan dari belakang membungkus tubuh ringkihnya.

Dan bisikkan dari suara berat yang amat ia rindukan berucap,

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Satsuki Aoi,"

Iringan lagu selamat ulang tahun pun menemani setiap isakan haru birunya setelah mengetahui siapa pelaku yang memberi semua kejutan di balik hari-hari terpuruknya sejauh ini.

Ya, Udzuki Arata datang tiba-tiba dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa Aoi hindari lagi.

Setelah dekapan tersebut melemah, dan saat ia membalikkan badan, sudah terpampang jelas ada sebuah kue dan di atasnya tertancap lilin berangka dua puluh dua yang disondorkan di hadapannya. Pemuda yang notabene-nya bermuka datar, berucap,

"Dua puluh dua tahun lalu Tuhan mengirim karunianya untuk keluarga Satsuki. Yakni kelahiran seorang pemuda bernama Satsuki Aoi di dunia. Sepanjang tahun dia menemaniku dan mengurusku tanpa lelah. Tak jarang ia sampai jatuh sakit. Karena memberi hadiah ulang tahun itu tidak memandang umur, ku persembahkan semua cintaku dari segenap sukma dan raga ini untuknya,"

Jarak pun diminimalisir. Sebuah kontak sederhana yang singkat dibuat. Jejeritan lautan manusia di depan mereka pun memecah membelah angkasa. Tak elak ada yang memotret sebuah momentum tersebut sebagai _paparazzi_ esok hari.

Garis bawah, singkat. Hanya sepersekian detik terekam. Tapi, bayangan dimana tindakan sang pemuda Udzuki di otaknya masih berputar sepanjang jam. Mungkin malah bisa dibawa sampai mati. Sungguh, dirinya tidak akan membayangkan hal ini terjadi.

Udzuki Arata, malam 5 Mei ini, mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir sang _kekasihnya_ yang berusia 22 tahun, Satsuki Aoi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MWEHEHEHEHEHE OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, MY HUSBU YANG KE... AKHIRNYA RENA BISA LANJUT NGETIK MESKI BELUM NAMATIN SEMUA UTANGNYA *plak!* Oh iya, ini fict sebenarnya ku persembahkan untuk fp tsukiuta di instagram yang merayakan ultahnya my dearest Aoi-kun :3 dan juga Rena akan republish lagi di watty kok ^^ entah ini garing dan gak nyambung, mohon koreksinya ya, readertachi :* sekali lagi, TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SATSUKI AOI~! *tebar confetti***

* * *

 **5 Mei**  
 **Tsukiuta - TsukiAni**  
 **T**  
 **Warn: OOC, typo, alur lambat, bahasa tidak baku, BL, dan kesalahan lainnya sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Jadi mohon koreksi dan mohon maklum.** **  
[First-Last]  
** **2018年 5月 5日**

* * *

 _[Flashback, Arata sides._  
 _Malam-malam dua hari setelah Live Tour]_

"Kau bertengkar dengan Aoi?" Tanya Yoru.

Arata mengangguk.

"Jadi benar-benar bertengkar ya? Ku kira nyinyiranmu itu hanya main-main saja," You menghela napas. "Kenapa tidak minta maaf?"

Arata diam sejenak. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Entahlah... Aku masih kesal saja,"

Giliran Yoru menghela napas lelah, "Tapi kau memang berniat meminta maaf padanya, 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit khawatir.

Arata mengiyakan pertanyaan Yoru barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok pagi?"

"Aku memang ingin minta maaf secepatnya, tapi bukannya besok pagi masih terlalu cepat?"

You dan Yoru prihatin dengan keadaan _partnerteam_ mereka yang sejak kemarin tidak berinteraksi. Memang sih bukan bersahabat namanya kalau tidak absen dengan yang namanya bertengkar. Tapi yang mereka hadapi jauh dari dugaannya. Yang mereka tahu, Aoi dan Arata setiap kali bertengkar palingan besoknya sudah baikan tapi, kali ini jauh lebih parah. _Parahnya_ yaitu terletak pada Aoi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bolos kerja dan lebih mengurung diri di kamar. Memikirkan perasaan Arata –curhatnya pada Yoru kemarin–

Saat ini You dan Yoru berada di kamar Arata membantunya memikirkan cara minta maaf tanpa ada yang melarikan diri dan menolak ajakan itu.

Tiba-tiba mata _violet_ You menangkap kalender di sampingnya.

"Aku ada ide," Serunya memecah keheningan.

Seketika iris gelap dan cerah di depannya memerhatikannya, menuntut jawaban.

"Sebentar lagi, Aoi-chan ulang tahun 'kan? Bagaimana di hari ulang tahunnya kita adakan pesta, sekaligus kau minta maaf padanya?"

Binar di mata Yoru menampakkan dirinya, "Ide bagus, You! Dengan begini Aoi maupun dirinya tidak ada yang saling melarikan, 'kan?"

"Tunggu!" Henti Arata, "5 Mei besok kami berdua ada drama musikal!"

"Oh~ bukan 'kah itu bagus?"

"Apa maksudmu, You?"

"Kalau aku sih berpikir, bagaimana kalau peran Arata diganti dengan Naga-san? Dia aktor berbakat, bukan?"

"Hei, bukan kah itu artinya aku harus melepas peranku untuk orang lain demi hari terpenting itu? Latihan berbulan-bulanku sia-sia dong."

"Tapi, Arata... Apa sih yang enggak demi Aoi?"

"I-itu–"

"Hahahaha~ kemudian kita buat Arata sakit dan mengatakan kalau dia terlalu banyak latihan. Dan saat hari H, kau naik ke atas panggung dan meminta maaf di depan publik."

"Etto... You, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Ini satu-satunya cara supaya mereka saling mengakui kesalahan, Yoru. Dan ini sebuah momentum indah!"

Hening pun kembali menyelimuti ruangan dingin tersebut, menimbang ide You yang bisa dibilang brilian tapi cukup nekat.

"Tapi, apa hanya minta maaf? Hadiah kek,"

"Nah... Itu yang harus dijawab Arata sendiri,"

You dan Yoru lalu menatap Arata, menunggu jawaban sang _cerasus_.

"Hadiah, kah?"

"Iya."

"Mungkin... Kue ulang tahun buatanku sendiri,"

"Woah, boleh ju–"

"–Dan aku ingin menciumnya."

Sunyi pun tercipta setelah Arata menjawab hadiah kedua untuk sang _kekasih_.


End file.
